I'll Be Seeing You
by ghostface4
Summary: Years after marrying Twilight, Big Macintosh discovers just how long their love will last. Twimac.


Big Macintosh stared out at the apple orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. He'd never really thought about how beautiful it really was, and given his age, he knew he didn't have much time left to think about things. Yes, Big Macintosh had spent all his life on Sweet Apple Acres and in Ponyville and chances were Ponyville was where he'd be buried. He didn't care though. All the best things in his life had happened in Ponyville; marrying his wife, raising his children, watching his sisters take husbands…he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Big Macintosh?"

Big Macintosh turned to see his sister Applejack standing in the doorway. Time had taken its toll on her as well; her mane graying, wrinkles showing on her face, her strength fading although she would furiously deny it. Still, Applejack had had a happy life, marrying the Wonderbolt Soarin and raising several foals with him and working on the orchard she so loved.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, concerned for her brother.

"Everythin's fine, sis, don't y'all worry." He told her. Saying the word 'sis' made him think of his other sister Apple Bloom, living on the other side of town with her husband Spike, the two of running a successful carpentry business and a happy family.

"You should get to bed, Mac. It's getting late and she says she won't go to bed without you."

Mac chuckled. "Heh. Well, if it that's what she wants, then Ah guess Ah'll turn in then. Night, AJ."

"Night, Mac."

Applejack had to give him a wide berth as Mac left the room. He was still big and quite strong for a pony his age, but the years had taken their toll on Mac and he could no longer do all the heavy lifting and other tasks he used to do in his younger years. When he got to his bedroom, he looked inside to see his wife reading in bed (what else?). Mac chuckled. She hadn't changed a bit in the sixty-some years they'd been married. She remained as fussy and nitpicky and take-charge and kind and caring as she'd ever been. Even with her mane white as snow, wrinkles like his long deceased Granny Smith, and the thickest glasses the Ponyville optometrist had prescribed, she still looked as beautiful as the first day he saw her at the Apple family reunion. She felt his gaze, looked, and smiled.

"I was waiting for you." Twilight said.

"Yeah, ah know. So what else is new?"

Twilight giggled. "Oh…just come to bed."

Mac obliged, and settled under the covers, the mattress groaning under his weight. With her magic, Twilight put her book on the nightstand and switched off the lights.

Mac wrapped his forelegs around her. "Have Ah told ya how much Ah love ya?"

"Every single day since our first date." Twilight replied, kissing him on the nose.

"Well, it just seems like Ah never tell ya enough."

"Don't worry, you old stallion. I still love you, even after all these years and all we've been through together. Now, go to sleep, okay? I'm really tired."

"Whatever ya say, Sugarcube." Mac said, kissing her one more time. As he slowly sank into sleep, Mac couldn't help but hear the song that had played at their last wedding anniversary.

I'll be seeing you

In all the old familiar places

That this heart of mine embraces

All day through

In that small café

The park across the way

The children's carousel

The chestnut trees, the wishin' well

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day

In everything that's light and gay

I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you

The song slowly lulled and soothed Mac, sending him drifting into the most comfortable and satisfying sleep he'd ever had.

When Big Macintosh opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. For one thing, he was no longer with Twilight in their bedroom. Instead, he was…well, he really didn't know. All he could see were clouds. He slowly stood up, mindful of his bad knee, only to be surprised with the pain's absence. Looking down, he saw his legs were strong and powerful, his hooves no longer worn with age. With astonishment, Mac looked at the rest of him, his body looking and feeling the way it did years ago. But his biggest shock was finding a pair of large red wings growing from his back. Where in thunderation did they come from? Confused, and a bit frightened, Mac galloped through the clouds, hoping to find somepony to give him some sort of explanation, but the clouds seemed to go on forever. He finally stopped, not because he was tired-he didn't feel tired at all, as a matter of fact-but because his search was proving fruitless. Mac couldn't understand. Where was he? How'd he get here? Who brought him here?

"Macintosh."

Just the sound of that voice made his heart soar. Mac whipped around, praying it was who he thought it was. Sure enough, Twilight descended from a high group of clouds on wings of her own and landed gently in front of him, a looking of absolute peace and serenity on her face. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Twilight…" Mac breathed. "What happened to us?"

Twilight gave him a sad smile. "We died, Mac."

The news hit him like an atom bomb. Mac sat down hard, his mind reeling, his jaw hanging open. "Wha…but how…?"

"We were old, Mac. That's all. My heart gave out a few hours after we went to bed and yours gave out shortly after. We're where all the good ponies go."

"This…this is a lot to swallow, Twilight." Mac said heavily. "Ah mean…we died, for Celestia's sake…"

Twilight giggled. "That's what I said too. But don't worry, we're not alone, Mac. Our friends are here with us. Granny Smith, Mayor Mare, my parents, your parents…"

Mac looked up. "Really?"

"But what really makes this heaven, Mac, is that you're here with me." Twilight gently ran a hoof across his face, tears beginning to gather in her violet eyes. "As long as I have you, I don't care where I am. I just want you…and your love."

Mac could feel tears of his own forming in his eyes. "Twilight, Ah…Ah…" The lump in his throat kept him from speaking. Twilight put a hoof to his lips.

"Don't say anything. I already know." She gently kissed him for the longest time. When they parted, she took to the air again and motioned for him to follow. Big Mac momentarily hesitated, and then finally spread his wings and followed her. For as long as he had her, then heaven was complete.

I'll see you in that small café

The park across the way

The children's carousel

The chestnut trees, the wishin' well

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day

In everything that's light and gay

I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you

I'll be seeing you

I'll be seeing you


End file.
